ForeverToria
ForeverToria is the pairing of Forever/'Obssesed and Vic/'toria '''(Graceyn). They are currently the very best of friends. They are also sisters. This is a family/friendship pairing. They are very close... :D Moments *FO has stated that Vic is awesome many times. *Marsy and Vic went on a separate chat just to talk to each other. *Vic and Mars Bar RPed MissVilo. although their RP was pretty messed up *They are both on each other's friends list. BEFORE FO DELETED HERS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *Vic asked FO how awesome she was. She answered VERY. *Some of Vic's talk page is cluttered up with FO's messages. *They are pretty similar. *Vic said that FO's profile pic was epic. *Vilo hurt Vic's feelings, so FO challenged Vilo to a fight. *On tinychat, Vic's nickname was- thingtwolovesfo. *On tinychat, FO's nickname was- iluvgrace. (Vic's nickname). *FO is the only one Vic really, truly, can tell anything to other than Carlaay and Gummy and MLH. *They are as close as peanut butter is to jelly on a sandwich. *Vic joined chat just because FO was on. *Vic is going to move from Jupiter to Mars to meet FO. *FO was Vic's first absolute BFFL on this wiki. *FO respects Vic's love for horses. * They stick together like glue. *FO and Vic will never, ever leave sides. *Vic said FO was the funniest person ever. *They are closer than your pairing with your best friend. They both agree. *Vic dedicated four songs to FO. *Vic said she loved FO more than anyone else on the wiki did. This is very true. *This is Vic's favorite page to edit and she said it herself. * FO loves Vic's profile. *Vic is very afraid of losing FO. *This is one of the awesomest ships ever. '''Re: one of. *This is what they do whenever they come on chat- FOOOOOOOOO and GRAAAAAAAAAACEEEEE. *This is both one of their OTPs. *They always stand up for each other. *Vic goes to FO when her feelings are hurt, because she knows FO will kill that person. *FO shall forever protect Grace no matter what *stares*. *FO respects Vic's love for Taylor. *FO fixed Vic's profile when she, on accident, deleted everything. *Both of them pushed Vilo to the limit about BROMANCE. *Vic went to FO on tinychat with personal reasons. *Vic really did not want anyone on tinychat except for her and FO. *FO is the first person on Vic's friend list. *Vic has three nicknames for FO- Marsy, Mars Bar, and Marsy Bar. *They became best friends within 2 days. *Vic only spoke on tinychat because FO wanted her too. *FO said Vic sang well. *They wished each other the best Christmas ever. *FO got mad when Vic said she might not be on before New Years. *They have sang Moves Like Jagger in chat. *Vic PMed FO about something very, very personal. *Both gave each other Christmas gifts. *Vic asked FO to do a favor for her, and she said "Yes, anything." *FO agreed to do the favor. *FO said Vic had a cute voice (even though Vic isn't 10, FO still said that). *Vic sometimes thinks FO is as great as a real life friend. *Vic demanded Mini to make this pairing a userbox. She loves Mini very much. See how much she loves this pairing? *They both agreed this was the best ship ever on chat. *Both agree that they hate it when these two users get all mushy. >:) *Grace corrected FO's grammar and mistakes on the ForeverDeni page, and is excited to see her reaction! *They both said this was the best ship ever. yeah, because it is *They called each other soul sisters <3 *When Grace couldn't choose between ForeverDead or ForeverToria FO said YOU BETTER PICK FOREVERTORIA, so Grace did, and then FO said GOOD. *They roleplayed MissVilo (Grace was MLH & FO was Vilo). Trivia *They are soul sisters. *They chat A LOT. *Vic will probably leave the wiki if FO leaves. *Vic left a message on FO's talk page saying she missed her. *They both have all the same favorite colors- purple, blue, and black. *They mean a lot to each other. *They are sisters that never fight. *They love each other in a sisterly way. *They both have/had profile pics of animated birds from Disney. *They both love peace signs. *They have a lot in common. *Vic gave FO the nickname Mars Bar and she doesn't call her anything but Mars Bar. *Vic knows FO's internet name and FO knows Vic's real name. *They've been on different wiki chats just to talk to each other. *FO knows Vic's birthday. *Both are Christians (:P) *Both ship Candre, Cori, Bat and Cade. *Both think the movie Matilda is better than the movie/musical Annie. *They both heart cookie dough ice cream. *They both love CUPCAKES! *Both have the same favorite number. (7) ;) *They both are 9gaggers. Ships Related To This • Eliana (Liz Gillies & Ariana Grande), except even more close than them. Offical Animal • Horse, because Vic loves horses and goes on and on about them. FO doesn't seem to care. Official Color • Purple, because it's Vic's favorite color and one of FO's. Official Place • Victorious Wiki chat room, because it's where they met. Official Mascot • Bird, because FO's profile pic was of a bird and Vic thought it was beast. Official Song * Moves Like Jagger by Maroon 5, because FO and Vic sang that together on chat. Category:ForeverObssesed Category:Graceyn Category:Canon Category:Pairings Category:Friendships Category:Friendship Moments